superheroes - aka drinking is fun!
by mass-destruction
Summary: the BoM boys and Kurt and Evan have a party and get drunk... (slash) ::i am crazy::
1. a/n and a disclaimer??? i dunno

superheros…  
  
the making of:  
  
this was written in my english class last Monday and makes little or no sense at all to anyone else but me. I own nothing except the nicknames of our heroes and… yeah. read and review this but don't blame me if u don't UNDERSTAND any of it. it's merely there because I was on a sugar high and I thought I'd write something about what can happen when people get drunk…  
  
crazy incoherrentness ensues…  
  
read on.  
  
peace out kids… 


	2. the story - superheroes

"Baaaaa!" baaaaaed the green sheep.  
  
His name was Todd.  
  
Todd the green sheep.  
  
Only Todd wasn't really a sheep. He didn't even look like a green sheep. He was a real boy!  
  
No really, he was!  
  
He was at a fancy dress party. And not just any fancy dress party, it was the party of the year.  
  
It wasn't even supposed to be a fancy dress party – actually, it wasn't. But after several hours and three bottles of straight vodka, it had turned into a fancy dress party. Only because Todd said so.  
  
"But I don't drink!" yelled a pink, fuzzy… something… that ran crazily past Todd, screaming like a girl.  
  
A blur wearing nothing but shiny silver boxers ran after him, followed a guy in a black cape carrying a six pack of beer under each arm.  
  
On closer inspection, the pink, fuzzy… thing… was actually Nightcrawler.  
  
Only instead of being blue and furry he was pink and fuzzy and screaming like a girl.  
  
"Oh god, Kurt's a fag! They dyed him pink and now he refuses to get drunk anymore!" yelled Todd, deciding that now was probably an interesting time to stop being a sheep and to point out seemingly obvious things. (Just in case everyone else didn't understand them.)  
  
"Gahh!"  
  
Kurt had managed to get stuck in a corner and was curled up in a ball, rocking backwards and forwards and singing some German song with his hands over his eyes, in some desparate attempt to ward of the Evil Badass Lance™© and 'Fuck I'm Sexy' Pietro ™© who were trying to force him to drink.  
  
"Drink damn you, drink!!! Drink Fluffy!" yelled 'Fuck I'm Sexy' Pietro™©, throwing several bottles of beer at Kurt, but failing horribly and hitting Evan Munro™© instead.  
  
"Ugh! My hair! My hair! You're ruining my hair!" yelled Evan Munro, picking bits of glass out of his overly feminine Marilyn Munroe wig that he borrowed from his aunt.  
  
"Spykasaurus, that is NOT my name. You will all refer to me as 'you're sexy hotness', because I am 'Fuck I'm Sexy' Pietro™©!!!"  
  
"Never! No one can be hotter than me, because I am Toad Maul!" Todd the ex- green sheep yelled, pulling out his super shiny double ended lightsabre and whacking Pietro over the head with it.  
  
"Nooooooo! You're sexy hotness, never fear! I'll save you!" yelled Super Lance, who was now wearing a pair of pink undies over his pants.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" an evil laughing person laughed as he burst through the door and stopped Super Lance on his way to save 'Fuck I'm Sexy' Pietro™©.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh! It's Farmer Fred! He's going to get us with his powerful methane FART GAS!" yelled Fluffy.  
  
"Yes, because I am cool!" yelled 'Fuck I'm Sexy' Pietro™©. "Farmer Fred and me will kill you all, and then I will be hot forever!!!" Pietro laughed like the de-ranged psychopath he was and hit Fluffy- er, I mean Kurt on the head with a beer bottle.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Never fear, Evan Munro™© is here!!! I will flirt dangerously with BoxerBoy and he will not be able to resist me!" yelled Evan, putting on a dazzling smile and strutting over to BoxerBox.  
  
"Hey there, sexy!" he said, batting his eyelashes in Pietro's direction.  
  
"Ain't there no decency left?" groaned Toad Maul as Evan Munro and Boxer Boy began making out behind the couch.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo! My only love is making out with a cross-dressing porcupine!!! My life is over!" screamed Super Lance, sinking to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably like a three year old.  
  
"As you say in America: Neener neener neeeener!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" FarmerFred picked up Kurt by his tail and threw him into the garbage bin. "Who be the Masta Ho now?"  
  
At this point total and utter chaos had ensued. BoxerBox and Evan Munro, who up until now had been mortal enemies and occasional fuck buddies, were now making out. Super Lance was crying, FarmerFred was sitting on the garbage bin and Fluffy was stuck inside it, singing his German song again.  
  
So Toad Maul decided to take drastic action…  
  
"Baaaaaa!" 


End file.
